User talk:Hika Yagami
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew! Thanks for your edit to the Ringo Akai page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 05:17, 10 December 2009 Moving Pages + Admin Rights I noticed that you waited until someone made a page with the correct name to edit the Mew Aqua/Blue Aqua wiki page. I just wanted to remind you that you can Move the page with an incorrect name and rename it that way. I periodically remove useless pages (unused redirects and blank pages such as the recent plethora of spam) so you don't have to worry about marking for deletion. And HoneyIchigo left, so I was thinking of making you an admin since I'm not always around. Would you like to become one? Kstradleigh 02:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) That's weird. I only heard that admins can make those types of changes. I looked around when I attempted to edit and I didn't see anyway to change the title or anything, although I'm still trying to see how everything works XD. I don't mind being an admin. I come here alot to make changes and such and I'm not really busy with anything else.Hika Yagami 19:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) A few questions... Hi! Do you have any manga pictures of the weapons of the Mew Mews, like the Strawberry Bell, Mint/Mintone Arrow and the Strawberry Bell Join Up? Also, was Masaya's hair blue or black in the manga? Bettafishrule2579 20:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been online lately I got this mutant version of the flu from hell, or so it feels like, so I've been trying to lay off the computer. I dunno when I'll get better, so can you manage on your own? Kstradleigh 00:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, I have an idea so that pages won't be vandalized by unregistered users. You can protect them so only registered users can edit them. If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 04:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Mint's Animal? We're having a bit of a confusion over what her animal is. Is Mint's animal the Ultramarine Lorikeet or the Blue Lorikeet? Kstradleigh 13:32, November 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks Thank you for posting on my talk page. I just made a list of mew mews. Ichigo Edit Box Thanks Thanks for that. I didn't know how to change it and it would be so wrong for the new fans to know incorrect information about such a great manga/anime. AlcyoneBlack 21:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Ryou's age Ah sorry about that. Gues I forgot the game guide said that. AlcyoneBlack 22:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) The Anime page Hi again! I have a question: what should be done about "http://tokyomewmewpower.wikia.com/wiki/Anime"? Should it be cut? --Bettafishrule2579 17:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. It'll be ok if I cut it then, or should you? --Bettafishrule2579 18:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I took out the content, but the actual page is still there. --Bettafishrule2579 17:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Im Sorreltail18, I was wondering if you add any episode information to the character pages (i.e. Mint was introduced in Episode 2 of Season 1. She seemed snobbish and angry at the fact that Ichigo was looking all over her house). Uhm, please get back to me as soon as possible. I would love to edit here, and help make this wiki better! --Sorreltail18Message Me! 02:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello! remember me? I'm PeachysGotIt24 from Youtube! PeachyGotIt 21:22, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome both of you to the wiki! Any additional information has my full permission to be put up as long as it has official sources to back it up(ex: Episodes, official guide books or merchandise info. No personal opinions XD).Hika Yagami 04:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Oh and I would appreciate if you replied on my talk page :) Sorreltail18Message Me! 13:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) User Talk Page Policy Hello, please do not remove posts that have been posted by another user on your talk page. If you feel that the message that is written on your talk page is harsh please contact an admin so that an admin can remove it. Also please read the Rules. I'm an admin. I know all the rules and it doesn't apply in your case because it wasn't your user talk page that you posted your fanmade stuff on. It was a talk page for the official English dub. Your talk page is where your profile is. You can't just choose the discussion page of an actual wikia section and fill it with your fanmade stuff.Hika Yagami 17:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) That's not what I mean! I want other pictures of her! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Kristen is here......']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Her game is FEAR!!!!']] 21:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Open. Your. Eyes! There's NO gallery of her! Probably either she only appeared in one episode, or people are too lazy to add pics. --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Kristen is here......']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Her game is FEAR!!!!']] 23:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) OH, FORGET IT!!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Kristen is here......']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Her game is FEAR!!!!']] 20:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Logo? Hi! I´m Angelina747 love ''Tokio mew mew andI saw that cool Wiki, and what about a Logo like this? - It´s just an idea! :-) Angelina747 My Talk Page My Blog hi why arent they countinuing the anime seires? Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 06:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) hey i add a page of chimera hybrid can you delete chimera hybird my bad neno dit :hi,i think that your proposal can work! .i had siiamlr thoughts about it when i started to work on my materials i had a sensation that i'm faking .i mean it's really difficult to be sincere and to work on feelings after a couple of months from the experience of island it's also difficult to communicate we didn't speak all together for a long time how can we continue to work? as we spoke, we are not interested to do a best of our materials and then to make them fit all together (we are not interested in doing a national geograffic documentary, there are people who does it very well )i agree with you to do some kind of live acts (solos, duos, trios ecc.) it's the more honest thing that we can do .and maybe the only thing to (re)invent the freshness, sincerity and the real tension in our workbaci e abbracci Question We're going by how his name is suppose to be pronounced in English, then shouldn't '''Kish Ikisatashi' be referred to as Quiche Ikisatashi? Chimera-gui 16:39, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yep. The English manga translations only spelled it as Kish so younger readers would know how to pronounce his name. And thanks to lazy fansubbing, fans think it's suppose to be Kisshu. Only very few dubs spelled his name right.Hika Yagami 18:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Then shouldn't his page use the name Quiche Ikisatashi since that is his real name? Chimera-gui 21:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep. XDHika Yagami 22:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Then perhaps the page should be renamed in that case. Chimera-gui 00:17, June 4, 2012 (UTC) hey Hika Your Name Sounds Like Hikaru Tategami^^..oh And i love the Videos of Dren's Girlest Moments and The others^^ leave a Message^^ hey um could you make a Photo of me and Ichigo Together? it you can then..Thanks^^am From Lithuania By the way Hi from here on this is ichigoonnechan ( im new) That thing about kisshu kidnapping ichigo wasnt me but someone else but that thing about luvvvvvin your vids was me. hey um what is the Episode where Kisshu Kidnapes Ichigo???(Manga?) (ichigoonnechan) Hey since you like tokyo mew mew maybe you should come check out tokyo mew mew fanon wiki? Plz give it some thought? P.s i luvvvvvvv your vids. (ichigoonnechan) Vandal Issues You do know there are ways of dealing with vandals like blocking them, locking pages so that only administrators can edits them and so on, I would strongly recommend doing so. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Then set protection on the page so they can't vandalize it again. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I understand that but you must make it clear that you are in charge. First thing you should do is warn Dalia002 that she is one step away from being blocked. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Bu-ling's Siblings I overheard the stream's coversation regarding Bu-ling's siblings, shall we turn Heicha's page into a page for all of the siblings? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that would be best. Hika Yagami (talk) 01:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you want to start then? Chimera-gui (talk) 04:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Anytime after tomorrow's stream would be good.Hika Yagami (talk) 06:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ready? Chimera-gui (talk) 05:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::You don't really need my permission XD. Although, to speed things up, instead of creating a whole new page from scratch, we should just rename Heicha's page, change the stuff at the start of the page, but keep Heicha's current info and just add what little info we have on her brothers.Hika Yagami (talk) 19:16, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I would but I don't know what the new page name should be nor do I know much about the siblings. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:12, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Someone created an infobox template for the wiki, it might be a good to make any necessary corrections and apply it to all of the characters. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Zakuro's mew mark? Hi, quick queestion, onn the Mew Marks page, it says that Zakuro's mew mark are a pair of wolf ears, but they look more like tails to me, please can you confirm which one it is? Chex chan (talk) 20:34, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I can't tell if they are ears or tails, to me it looks like two tails with 3 stars on both sides decreasing in size Chex chan (talk) 21:03, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Thoughts On that note, I think the wiki is in need of cleaning up, I'll help in any way I can of course. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:07, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Blood types Altrough wich mew has blood type B Dalia0002 (talk) 12:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Belive in the power of loveDalia0002 (talk) 12:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Lettuce Midorikawa Hi, I was wondering you can post a short video on Lettuce Midorikawa's Page section love interest and post her with Ryou eating cake from Tokyo Mew mew. That would be greatly appreciated. And would you mind making Ryou Shirogane name a link onto his Page (what I mean is blue words everyone you scroll over it, it would appear a line) Sorry for my poor computer talk :) Lovleenkaif (talk) 19:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC)Lovleen Kaif. Videos are for transformations and attacks only but pictures are allowed as long as their from official sources and are put in the gallery section.Hika Yagami (talk) 19:38, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Berry Shirayuki mew mark? I would like to know what is Berry's mew mark. The Internet says it is two bunny ears and a cat tail. But I don't trust that. Can you confirm for sure? Thanks youLovleenkaif (talk) 16:10, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Lovleen Berry doesn't have any known Mew Marks. Some theoriezed that it's because she was right next to the injection ray when hit but I personally think that the manga was too short that the author couldn't think of a mark or location at the time.Hika Yagami (talk) 16:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Mew Pendant Hi, Do you know where I can purchase an Ichigo Mew Pendant online or in store? I tried ebay but they don't have any. I want the one with the noise in it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pFDyPDBt7U Thank you <3 Lovleenkaif (talk) 01:00, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Is it really hika yagami! I'm a huge fan!